dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Argentinosaurus
| image = Dino-large_large_large.png | image_caption = A restoration of Argentinosaurus huinculensis | image_width = 240px | regnum = Animalia | phylum = Chordata | clade1 = Dinosauria | ordo = †Saurischia | subordo = †Sauropodomorpha | clade1 = †Titanosauria | clade2 = †Lithostrotia | familia = †Antarctosauridae | genus = †''Argentinosaurus'' | genus_authority = Bonaparte & Coria, 1993 | species = †''A. huinculensis'' | binomial = Argentinosaurus huinculensis | binomial_authority = Bonaparte & Coria, 1993 }} Argentinosaurus was a large sauropod dinosaur that lived in Argentina during the Upper Cretaceous. It was considered to be the largest known dinosaur of all time; recently however, four larger dinosaurs, Seismosaurus, Turiasaurus, Bruhathkayosaurus and Amphicoelias, have been discovered (well Amphicoelias had already been discovered but the bone wasn't preserved well so it soon crumbled and was lost). It was originally discovered when a farmer found its thighbone around his crops. He thought it was petrified wood and brought it to scientists and they quickly found that it was in fact the femur of a very large sauropod dinosaur. It was named in 1993. Description Argentinosaurus had been estimated to weigh about 75-100 tonnes when fully grown. Like all sauropods, it probably ate the leaves off the tops of conifers. It was a titanosaur, some of the biggest animals to have ever walked on land, and grew to that size to protect itself from predators like Giganotosaurus, Mapusaurus, and possibly Tyrannotitan as well. It had along, horizontal tail meant for balance or protection, and an extended, sturdy neck, good for reaching high into trees. When needed, Argentinosaurus could most likely stand up on its hind legs and use its tail for an extra balance. It had four thick, strong legs designed for holding its intense weight up instead of moving fast. But then again, why would it need to be fast? It was big and strong enough to keep nearly any predator away. It also most likely travelled in herds from place to place, finding where the best possible food areas are after they've stripped the last area down. It was also one of the last sauropods to have lived, and may have shared its environment with another, smaller sauropod called Amargasaurus. In Popular Culture Argentinosaurus was featured in a Walking with Dinosaurs special, Land of Giants, where Nigel Marvin tries to find them and see how they lived and survived from predators like Giganotosaurus. They were also in the BBC documentary Planet Dinosaur, where a herd of them is attacked by a pack of Mapusaurus. It was a main character in the IMAX movie, Dinosaurs, Giants of Patagonia. It also appears in Jurassic World: The Game as a common dinosaur. References Websites: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Argentinosaurus http://www.rareresource.com/argentinosaurus.htm http://www.prehistoric-wildlife.com/species/a/argentinosaurus.html http://www.dinochecker.com/dinosaurs/ARGENTINOSAURUS http://www.paleoglot.org/files/Bonaparte&Coria_93.pdf http://www.miketaylor.org.uk/tmp/papers/Mazzetta-et-al_04_SA-dino-body-size.pdf Documentaries: Chased by Dinosaurs Dinosaurs, Giants of Patagonia Planet Dinosaur Category:Sauropods Category:Herbivores Category:Middle Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Titanosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of South America Category:Saurischia Category:Cretaceous dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous animals Category:Cretaceous Period Category:Early Cretaceous dinosaurs Category:Archosaurs Category:Prehistoric reptiles of South America Category:Reptiles Category:Diapsid Reptiles Category:Large Herbivores Category:Large Animals Category:Argentina Dinosaurs Category:Chased by Dinosaurs Creatures Category:Planet Dinosaur Creatures Category:Dinosaurus Category:Prehistoric Life Category:Life Category:Jurassic World: The Game Creatures Category:Taxa named by José Bonaparte Category:Taxa named by Rodolfo Coria Category:Fossil taxa described in 1993